lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Splatoon Movie/transcript/Opening
Scene 0/15: ⟵''' - [[The Splatoon Movie/transcript/Scene 1|⟶']] Transcript (''Universal logo; which its theme music is sung in Woomy vocals) (DreamWorks Animation logo; which again its theme music sung in Woomy vocals) (The film opens to the town of Inkopolis as the camera moves to a small house while the signs showing on screen "DreamWorks Animation Presents" and "In association with the humans of Nintendo". Inside the house, we enter to a dining room where the three groups of the Inkling family are having a birthday celebration) Inkling family: (singing) ♪Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Squidwin. Happy Birthday to you... And many more!♪ Squidwin: Aww, gee thanks a lot everybody. It truly means a lot to me for my sixth birthday... I can't wait to see what presents you all got me! Aqua: 'Yup. And six you are now, my little dude. Stay fresh! '''Lark: '(pats Squidwin on the head) That's my big boy. '''Aqua: Here you go, Squidwin, my little Squishie-Poo, (places a cake in front of Squidwin) blow out these fish-shaped candles! (Squidwin blows all six candles) Lark: Now what is your wish, son? Squidwin: Simple, dad, I wish for my own supercharged Ink Gun from a 5-star company. (intimating shooting with his fingers) Yeah! Splatting all the foes! Blastin' all those darn Octolings to the concrete ground! Aqua: Well, let's not stand here and chat, time to chow down with a... (Squwidwin swallows a whole Japanese strawberry cake) cake. Lark: Geez, Squid'. I know it's your birthday, but you should've let us have a share with your cake. That cake cost $15 plus tax! Squidwin: I can't help it. (burps) It was delicious. (burps again loudly) Sorry. Aqua: Okay then, sweetie. What're you gonna do next? Party games or...? Squidwin: Presents! Yeah! Aqua: Yeah that too. Well, go ahead, kid. Choose which present you like. Squidwin: (Zips towards the bunch of presents) Sweet! Thank you! (Opening all the presents one by one) Wow! My first video game console, which has a cute maple leaf sticker on it, and my first video game, which happens to be Sea-Sweeper! Wow! look at this, my own action figure! Oh, boy! My own Cool Breeze Head hat! Oh, look at this. Lark: (to Aqua, his wife) Whoa, gosh. Would you look at him? He sure's really hyped with presents. Should he take an easy? Aqua: '''How would be helps it, he can't even resist. '''Squidwin: Oh, thanks so much, everyone! They're the best gifts ever! Lark: That's nothing, my boy. But I have a last present for you. Squidwin: Really?! Lark: Chill down, little dude. Let me get it for you (hands a large present to Squidwin) Here. Squidwin: (joyfully) Whoa! A big present... PROBABLY THE SIZE OF AN ELEPHANT FOR CAPT.'S SAKE! You didn't! (opens a present to reveal an Ink Gun) Wow! My own Ink Gun!! Yippie! (as he tries his gun out, it shoots out water) What? (to Lark) It's only shoots water. This isn't a real gun I want, is it? Lark: Well, that's all I can give you right? Squidwin: (depressed) Oh, well thanks, pops, it was nice of you to give me with this, but I still really want the grown-up gun to blast out even more ink. Lark: Look, Squidwin, son, I know you're very desperate to recieve what you want, but the truth is, you're not old and responsible enough to get your own real ink gun yet. Squidwin: I understand. But all I want is the same cool grown-up ink gun you have. Lark: Oh, you mean my own Custom Splattershot Jr.? (The scene cuts to Lark and Aqua's master bedroom where he shows Squidwin his Custom Splattershot Jr.) Lark: See? I got that gun years ago, when I was fourteen. It helped me out a ton ever. Squidwin: Wow. Lark: And I even have my achievement with bunch of awards and trophies, for being the most famous trusty hero for all in Inkopolis. Squidwin: Cool... So when'll I get those trophies? I have a feeling that I can dream of having them. Lark: Shoot your dreams, my little man. Because one day, you will have your own of Custom Splattershot Jr. once you're older, and along with those trophies as long you'll become a hero too. Now, why don't you go out and play with your friends. I'm sure they're all waiting for you. Squidwin: OK! Catch ya later, daddy! And thanks for my gift! Lark: You're welcome! See you soon! Oh, and stay close to home and don't go to Octo Valley! (but seeing Squidwin runs far away, to Aqua as she appears beside him) Well, I hope he heard me. Aqua: 'Aw, don't worry about him, Lark. He knows where he is about to avoid. '''Lark: '''You're properly right, as long he knows how to grow up to have his responsibility to himself. I still can't even wait to see him growing up to be like a man soon. '''Aqua: '(flirting Lark by tickling his chin) Like you for instance, my favorite man? 'Lark: '(chuckles) You realize how am I your favorite hero since I rescued you from those Octarians, where we first met as teens. (hugging Aqua) Come here you. (Both Lark and Aqua kisses before walks back inside thier house. ''Scene change to outside Squidwin's house, where Peter and TJ await him'') Peter & TJ: Happy Birthday Squidwin! Squidwin: Hey, Peter and TJ. Whazzup my favorite dude and dude? Peter: '''Did'ja get the ink gun you wanted? '''Squidwin: Sure. My dad got me a water gun. It looks like a real Splatterscope, but it's not quite the same. Though I still wish I can have my very own grown-up Splatterscope, like he has. It's my dream of my future herohood. Peter: Are you kidding?! That's so cool! TJ: It looks just like a real one. Water guns like these don't come around very often. Squidwin: So? You wanna play? Peter: Okay then (taps Squidwin on the shoulder) Tag! You're it! (The Inklings spend several hours playing around in the sun with their water guns. Evening comes around and the sky becomes dark.) TJ: What a great day. I should probably go home now. Last time I was out late my mom got so angry... Peter: Me too. See ya Squid'. Squidwin: Wait! Just one more game! (begging) Please, for my birthday? TJ: I'm sorry, Squidwin, but I have to go ho- Peter: (interrupting) I guess one more game can't hurt! Let's play hide-and-seek. Squidwin: 'Great! I'll hide and you two count and then seek. (''They play hide and seek. Squidwin runs down a dark alley, the entrance to Octo Valley, and gazes in awe at the entrance gate, ignoring the warning signs.) Whoa! Swag. (TJ comes up behind him.) '''TJ: Gotcha! I win! (pauses and looks up at Octo Valley) Woah. Is that what I think it is? (Peter approaches them) Peter: Octo Valley, huh. I didn't realise it was so close to Inkopolis. Squidwin: Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go in! TJ: (worried) Woah woah woah. Are you kidding? Octo Valley? Do you know how dangerous it is there? Squidwin: Can't be that bad. Peter: I have to agree with TJ on this one. Even the adults don't go into Octo Valley. Squidwin: (pleading) Come on! Please! It'll be so cool! Peter: (reluctant) Fine. Come on then, TJ. But if anything bad happens, I'm blaming it on you, Squid'. (Going into Octo Valley, they explore the alleys and tunnels, and end up having a great time) Squidwin: Woohoo! This place is so cool! Why don't they let us come here? Peter: Wait up, where's TJ? TJ: (screaming) HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! Squidwin: (startled, scared) Does that answer your question?! (They run around the corner and see TJ, who is backed into a corner, surrounded by three Octolings.) Octoling 1: It's an Inkling. Octoling 2:'''Kill it. '''Octoling 1: Of course I'm gonna kill it. But it looks different from all the ones I've seen. Octoling 3: I think it's a child. Kill it anyway. Squidwin: (scared, yet angry, Squidwin draws his Water Gun) GET BACK! And leave our friend alone you all big creepy octopuses! Octoling 2: Oh look. A whole group of these useless eaters! And one of these fellas are about to shoot us with his cute water gun. (faking fear) Oh, no, We're scared! (he and the other Octolings laughs, until Squidwin pulls a trigger to shoot out water to the Octoling's eye) OW! MY EYE! (angrily, he snatches Squidwin's water gun and wrecks it by steping on it) Squidwin: 'This was my birthday present from my father, you big meanie! Please don't hurt me or my- '''Octoling 2: '''Shut the heck up, you little brat! Don't you all kids know we reguarly LYNCH OFF Inklings, especcially namby-pamby ones with weak ink guns? Now prepare to get blasted off of OUR property! (''fires a blast of red ink at Squidwin, who ducks to narrowly avoid being splattered) '''Peter: (too scared to move) Run. (Squidwin and TJ run away) Octoling 3: Blast em' outta here, fellas! Squidwin: (screaming) What the heck are you doing Peter?! RUN!! (The Octolings chase the Inklings through the narrow streets of Octo Valley. Eventually, they reach a dead end.) TJ: (gasps) Oh no! It's a dead end! We're doomed! We're gonna die! Octoling 1: (preparing to shoot ink at all three of the Inklings) Oh, you're so dang right you gonna be, because this is why you kids shouldn't use our territory as a playground! (A blast of purple ink appears out of nowhere, splattering the Octoling which immediately disappears. Squidwin, Peter and TJ look to the side and see Lark, with hisCustom Splattershot Jr.) Squidwin: '(''happily) Daddy! '''Lark: If you Octolings want to hurt my little son and his gang, you've ought to splat ME first! (the Octolings begins to fire at Lark, which he dodges and shoots away at the Octolings to fight. He shout at Squidwin and his friends) You three kids get out of here! Go and hurry! I'll take care the Octolings! GO! (The three young inklings get up and run for their lives across the bridge which leads back into Inkopolis. But Squidwin stops to look over Lark battling with the Octolings) Peter: Squidwin, why're you stopping? We're loosing you! Squidwin: Go on, you two. I have to go back and check that my father will be alright. I'll catch you up. Peter: What?! Are you crazy?! It's way too dangerous, dude! You'll get killed by those darn Octolings! We'd better hurry back home fore' those Octolings bulldoze our apartment! Squidwin: I'm not going without my daddy! He's my greatest father! Just go!! (He turns around and runs back, much to Peter and TJ's disapproval) (Scene switch to Lark, who is frantically dodging shots from the two remaining Octolings, occasionally trying to get some shots off on them) Squidwin: Dad! We need to get out of here! Lark: (furious) Huh? SQUIDWIN?! I told you to get out of here! Now GO! And by the way, young man, you're in big trouble, your mom and I told you to stay away from this place due to is hazardous surroundings! LOOK OUT!!! (he pushes Squidwin a side to dodge the Octolings' ink blast) Squidwin: Sorry, pops, but I'm not going without you! Otherwise the Octoling's evil dictactor would turn us into scrambled cuttlefish! Lark: 'Well, we'll talk later, because it's time to go! Hold on! (''Quickly, Lark picks up his son and runs, the Octolings in close pursuit. They eventually reach the bridge) 'Lark: '(to Squidwin) We're almost outta there, my little dude! (but he trips over on a rock, badly injuring himself as he yells in pain and Squidwin accidently falls on the ground) Owww-ah! (Squidwin gets up and tries to help him out) NO! RUN SQUIDWIN! Forget about me, just save yourself! '''Squidwin: No! I can't! I won't! (The Octolings catch up, and Squidwin backs off slowly, waiting for his father to get up and follow his son. They fire a blast of ink at Lark, unseen, and he disappears in an explosion of purple ink.) Squidwin: NO! DADIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!! Octoling 1: 'Ha! I knew this Inkling wouldn't stand a chance. '''Octoling 3: '''Yeah. (''laughs evilly) '''Squidwin: (starting to reveal his anger sob; to the Octolings) This isn't fair! You Octo-monsters are gonna regret this! You killed my father!! Octoling 3: (imitating crying to Squidwin) "Wah, wah, wah"! SHUT UP!!! (normal voice; pushes Squidwin) Here's a lesson to you, kid, so listen up. We don't ever want you to trasspass here in Octo Valley EVER again, understand? Your daddy won't be able to save you next time! (crying, Squidwin picks up Lark's ink gun and runs away, across the bridge. The Octolings let him escape) Good riddance! (to Octoling 1) Come on let's move back for some grub. (Then Squidwin collapses in tears after he reaches Inkopolis, where TJ and Peter were waiting for him) Peter: Look, TJ, he's back. Thank goodness. At first, we thought he's dead for sure. TJ: Wait! Where's his dad? Is he crying? Yo, Squid', what's wrong? What happened? Squidwin: '(''sobbing softly; showing Lark's ink gun to his friends) My dad's...gone..... '''Peter: Oh, oh no.... We're sorry about that, Squid' ol' dude, we're so sorry. (The camera pans out as sad music begins to play, and we see TJ and Peter hug Squidwin, trying to comfort him. A montage begins, where we see Squidwin and Aqua dressed in black in a church. Flowers are planted for Lark. Scene change to Squidwin's bedroom) Squidwin: (crying, to himself) It's all my fault... He'd still be alive if I didn't screw up... I'm sorry, dad... I just want you back... (angry) Grrr... Those no-good Octo-jerks are going to be sorry. And I will grow up to become a well-known hero for all of Inkopolis just like you, father. (and smiles for his hope in the future) And I won't wait! (Then the scene fates to the opening credit with list of names of the voice talents shows up one-by-one, such as Zac Efron, Liliana Mumy, Raven-Symoné, Jeremy Shada, Olivia Olson, Josh Gad, George Lopez, John Cleese, Martin Short, John Leguizamo, Craig Robinson, Anne Hathaway, and Tom Kenny and the title "The Splatoon Movie" on screen while the song "It's a Blast!" sung by Tacocat is playing throughout) TBD Category:Splatoon Category:Transcripts Category:The Splatoon Movie